Bloodsuckers and Bone eaters
by DarkSolstice
Summary: SORRY, BAD TITLE. Vampires and Werewolves have been at war for countless generations. But all that is about to change when one from each race falls for the other. Can they make the peace last? Better yet, can they find it? COMPLETED! Please review!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Only the new characters I own, which I will post the names at the end of each chapter**

**P.S.: this is just a preview. If you like this even a little, please comment or send me a message.**

**Prologue**

* * *

For countless generations mythical creatures have been at war, mostly between vampires and werewolves. But all this stopped when a child from each species fell in love with the other. Peace didn't come immediately after that. It took time for the two kinds to accept what had become of their own young.

"Now now young Naruto," an older vampire hissed to his younger brother. "What have you learned? Who is the enemy?"

"Werewolves," Naruto stated bluntly. "I already know this Kyuubi; I don't need to you to tell me again."

Kyuubi nodded, apparently satisfied. "Good. Then you know if you ever see one to kill it on the spot."

Naruto rolled his eyes. Of course he knew! Every well-trained vampire knew to kill a werewolf on sight, even if it were just a pup, and show no mercy.

"What do you ever expect to accomplish with an attitude like that?" Kyuubi snorted, sensing his brothers' ignorance coming off of him in waves.

"To kill werewolves, duh!"

_'Ayeyiyi, this kid is going to get himself ripped to pieces one day,' _Kyuubi thought to himself.

"I heard that!" Naruto growled. His older sibling grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. Oh what fun they would have on a demon hunt!

"Later pops" Kyuubi waved to his father, and he and Naruto disappeared.

Minato turned to his wife. "Sometimes I worry about those two Kushina." She only laughed.

"Don't be Minato. They'll be alright," she assured him. "What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

"Werewolves are very special creatures. Can you tell me why, Hikari?"

She rolled her eyes. "Because we can take three forms. Human, wolf, and werewolf form. But only on a full moon," she added quickly when Madara had opened his mouth.

He nodded. "Very good. Daisuke, what is a werewolf's goal in life?" He nodded to Hikari's brother.

"To kill vampires." Daisuke yawned, baring his large canines. "Why are we learning all this _again_? Even the pups know this! From birth!"

His younger brother Yotama growled in agreement. "Yeah man, why don't we just go out an rip us apart some undead bloodsuckers already!"

Hikari's eyes lit up. "Yeah! Wouldn't THAT please Father!"

Madara sighed. "Only after hearing what I have to say. Don't worry it isn't long." The three siblings moved closer to him, pricking their ears in interest. Madara continued. "You're father is very proud of you. But one thing you should know. When you encounter a vampire in your human or wolf form, do not change shape. Wait it out. If they figure out what you are, then you attack. And show no mercy. All shall ascend into the forest on the night of the full moon for a raid. Beware, tonight is a full moon." He paused, then nodded. "That is all. You three may go. But be sure to stay close! The enemy could be anywhere!"

He watched the three young wolves pad off into the undergrowth, heads bent low together to talk. A shiver ran down Madara's spine. He had a bad feeling about the outcome of their hunt, but he pushed it away and ran the opposite direction.

* * *

The forest was quiet, too quiet in fact. There were no animals to be seen or heard, and not even the birds sang their cheerful tunes. A shiver ran down the spine of the vampire Naruto. His brother had left him alone and went off somewhere else. He was getting impatient. Just when he thought every living creature in the forest had dropped dead, a twig snapped. He whipped his head around and he caught the scent of something. . . _inhuman. _

"Werewolf," the blond growled, and moved closer to where the scent was coming from.

Another twig snapped. Naruto peeked out from behind a tree, and saw a young girl slinking through the forest slyly. He couldn't help but stare at the way she looked, even her body structure. She was a bit smaller than himself, raven colored hair with red streaks, and just like him she had fangs. She wore jeans, and her black shirt had a low neck, covered only half her stomach, and had only one sleeve. She didn't look too bad.

'_Do these werewolves ever wear enough clothes?' _He thought to himself.

Instead of attacking, staying where he was seemed good enough; until the wind shifted and carried across his scent. The girls head snapped around and stared him right in the face. Narrowing her eyes she turned to walk off, but as soon as she looked away, she came face to face with Naruto. All that was running through her mind was death, whether it be hers or his. She backed up into a large oak when he kept moving closer. Thinking it was the end she lunged out, and gasped when a cold hand caught hers, and quickly pulled away.

'_For a werewolf she certainly is attractive,' _Naruto thought as he looked her up and down.

Something about her pleased him. He just couldn't bring himself to kill her.

'_What is he planning?' _Hikari thought to herself when he leaned in closer to her. Her heart almost stopped when his hot breath tickled her neck, but he only hissed and whispered in her ear, "Werewolf."

Piercing green eyes met icy blue ones, as he lay his hand on her bare stomach.

She growled at him. "What do you want from me?"

He trailed his nails lightly across her cheek, before letting her go and stepping back. Before anything could be said a howl pierced the air. Hikari stepped forward and looked to where it came from. Another howl rang through the forest. It was her brothers. Naruto looked at her one last time, before disappearing and leaving her alone.

* * *

It was the night of the full moon. That was the only thing racing through Hikari's mind as she stood alone, staring at the spot the vampire had last been. Taking a step forward, she turned wolf and began sniffing out the scent. He wanted something, and she was determined to find out what. The wind shifted again, and carried the smell from the east, where, of course, she decided to go. That was the one weakness of most werewolves: curiosity. Her vampire stalker was easy to track, not only was his scent flowing from the wind rushing towards her face, but also his frustration. Another howl pierced the air, but this time much more distant. The more distance she put between her and her brothers, also placed her in the spot of perhaps having to slay more than one vampire. In that case it wouldn't be a fair match and she'd end up a fur coat. Madara would not be pleased. Then again he wasn't her father. Then again he wasn't head wolf. **(Do I talk too much?)** Hikari stopped short, heart pounding in her ears, and sniffed the air. Deciding to try a more subtle approach she became human yet again, and purposely stepped on a twig. The snapping noise bounced off the trees and echoed throughout the forest.

_'Where is he? He should be here. . .' _The werewolf thought to herself, eyes darting warily back and forth.

_"_Looking for me?" The same voice from before spoke from behind her.

She whirled around, snarling, and struck out again. Again he caught her hand, but unlike before twisted her so her arm was bent painfully behind her back and she was kneeling in the dirt. She let out a muffled cry of pain as Naruto's other hand went over her mouth to keep her quiet.

"Shh. . . Easy," he soothed. "I won't hurt you. Just don't do that again." His captive struggled against him. "If I let you go, will you flee?"

No response.

He was losing his patience. "Will you flee?" He repeated, tightening his grip. She shook her head no. Keeping his word he let her go.

Immediately she jumped to her feet and glared at him, green eyes blazing with anger. "What do you want from me?!"

"You're the one that came looking for me. What do you want?" He countered.

This only angered her more. "Don't turn this around! You sought me out first!" He blinked. "Why?!"

He closed his eyes. A moment went by before he opened them again and looked up. The sun was setting. They were wasting precious time; time that a werewolf could not afford to waste. "Tonight's a full moon," he commented.

"Don't change the subject!" Hikari growled.

Naruto looked at her again. "Name's Naruto."

The girl blinked in confusion. "Hikari," she responded. _'What the hell is going on here! What does he want from me?!'_

"Just to talk."

Hikari's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to speak, but not before Naruto cut in. "Yes I can read your mind."

"If you can read my mind then answer my question. What do you want from me?" She rolled her eyes at his stubborness.

He tilted his head. "To talk. "

"Why."

"Why not?"

She scoffed. "You're a vampire, I'm a werewolf. Hello! Different species! Does that not bother you?!"

He shook his head. The girl blinked. "R-Really?" He nodded.

A howl rang through the forest. Again. They both looked up. The sun was down. It was dusk.

"I must go," Hikari said hurriedly.

Naruto caught her arm. "Can I see you again?"

She looked at him briefly, then said, "In time." She blinked at him, then raced off into the forest in the direction of her brothers howls.

* * *

**CHARACTERS I OWN: 1) Hikari**

**2) Yotama**

**P. S. - SASUKE = DAISUKE**

**Yeah! A'ight im done wit dat part! givin a shout out to my crazy naruto-lover friend! bff's for life girl! :P**

**alright, i got most of the first chapter written out already, but tell me how you would like it to go anyways. kk R&R please! **


	2. Bloody Moonlight

**Disclaimer: yeah yeah don't own Naruto. Never have never will. **

**P.S- this story is just an experiment. please tell me what u think. constructive criticism only, flamers will be ignored and blocked, if possible**

**This is a continuation of the prologue. R&R please! All characters I own shall be posted at the end of each chapter!!**

* * *

On the nights of a full moon, the werewolves have the run of the forest and have their fun. In which case, all that get in their way fall prey to them. All vampires of the Namikaze Clan steer clear of the forest and wait it out in the small town of Konoha.

"Damn the full moons," Kyuubi sneered. "Why does it have to be tonight?" He asked, as he heard the howl of a werewolf in the woods.

Naruto huffed. "You're an idiot."

Kyuubi almost tripped over a brick lying in front of the high school they stood in front of. "I'M the idiot? Look who's talking! You're the one who came home smelling of werewolf, but no blood! Clearly you let it get away!"

"Yeah, I bet you can handle three at a time," Naruto snorted and crossed his arms.

His brother tackled him to the ground. They began wrestling in the dirt until the older was pulled to his feet.

"Knock it off you two! We have company." It was Minato. He stepped aside to reveal the red-head Gaara. Gaara was part of a different vampire clan, but still considered to be "family".

"Naruto started it!"

"Did not!" He protested.

Minato smacked his older son upside the head. "You really need to quit lying, Kyuubi." He turned to Naruto. "It's quite alright son. Most of us have a hard time fighting off three at one time."

A snort was heard from the steps of the school. It was Kiba, trying hard not to laugh.

Naruto eyed him angrily. "What are you laughing at, Kiba? I bet you haven't even fought off one!"

He couldn't take it anymore. Kiba was doubled over in laughter. "You. . . Fought off three!" He choked out. " I. . . I just. . . Just can't, believe that!" He wiped away a tear.

Gaara rolled his eyes and held Naruto back from striking out at him. "Stop it. We have business to take care of."

The other three turned to him. "Like what?"

"One of the youngest she-wolves* has strayed from the rest of its tribe. We're going to hunt it down before it gets anywhere near the town," Minato explained.

Immediately Kiba shut up and sprang off the steps in a hurry. "Woo! Gangin' up on a werewolf! I swear, besides these humans they have to be the dumbest creatures alive!"

A howl came from the forest, closer this time.

Naruto laughed at the way Kiba flinched and ran behind him. "I think it heard you."

"'I think it heard you' bleh!" Kiba mimicked. "Shut up Naruto."

"So then who exactly are we dealing with?" Kyuubi asked, ignoring his brother and the other annoying boy.

Gaara turned to him, then the woods. "Fugaku's daughter, Hikari." There was silence. Fugaku was head wolf, and strongest out of the tribe, his kids right next to him on that level.

Naruto's face was emotionless, but his mind certainly wasn't. His head was swimming with dark thoughts, worrying about Hikari. Wait, why should he even care? He was sworn to the destruction of werewolves since the day he became a vampire. But what also confused him was why the two races were at constant war with each other. He didn't have time to ask, as he soon found himself following the small group through the woods, tracking the werewolf.

Naruto motioned to Kyuubi to look before he stepped anywhere. Hikari was two feet in front of him. Her form was slightly horrifying to Naruto, half wolf half human. Wolf ears, the tail, the wolf-like feet, coal black eyes that glowed in the moons light, claws and fangs triple their normal size, and her clothes torn in several places. Her ear twitched, and head turned slightly to the side, as if listening for them. They would have been safe, if Kyuubi hadn't stepped back, causing the werewolf to snarl and strike out at him. Her razor sharp claws barely missed his skin as they tore apart his shirt. The vampires then surrounded her, waiting for her next move. First she looked at each one in turn, then settled on Kiba as the weakest.

_'Hikari, forgive me!' _Naruto thought to himself as he jumped forward and caught her.

That didn't last long, as she broke free of his grip and back kicked him in the stomach when she landed on all fours.

"Naruto!" Kiba exclaimed, seeing his comrade fall, and grabbed the she-wolf by the throat.

She went limp. Kiba loosened his grip, thinking he killed her. How wrong he was. She whipped around, and punched a hole right through his stomach, ripped her arm out, soaked with blood, and scored her claws across his face. The blood ran down his cheeks and neck, and splattered everywhere as he fell backwards into the dirt, choking on his blood.

"Kiba!" Gaara shouted.

Before he could move to help Kiba the she-wolf reared back her head and let out a loud and long howl. Turning, she ran deeper into the forest.

Minato and Gaara were at Kiba's side in an instant. "Naruto go after her! Don't let it get away!" Gaara hissed.

Getting to his feet the blond nodded, and raced through the forest. He didn't blame her for attacking Kiba. It was his own fault anyways, he got what he deserved. Besides, Naruto never even wanted any part in hunting her down. Not since they first met in the woods earlier that day.

_'It could just be a small infatuation,' _he tried to convince himself. _'Ugh, it can't be more than that, right? Otherwise I wouldn't be going after her.'_

He tried to think of other possible explanations of why he has doing this, why he let his friends talk him into wolf hunting, until he was tackled from the side and roughly pinned down by the shoulders. Something wet dripped onto his face, his captive breathing heavily, breath smelling of blood.

"Hikari," he groaned, head spinning. "Hikari, please, it's me Naruto!"

Hikari flattened her ears and snarled, baring her large canines. She moved her arm, and pressed down harder on his shoulder.

The blond tried to clear his head. "Hikari please! Don't do this! Don't you remember me?"

His pleas seemed to work. Her weight suddenly disappeared off his body as she moved to kneel next to him, and let out a low whine. "I can get used to this," Naruto whispered, sitting up and patting his friends head.

"N-Naruto?"

"Yeah," he whispered. "I'm here."

He watched in fascination as she slowly became 'human' again, her ears, tail, and large fangs and claws melted away, and collapsed in his arms. "W-what happened?" Then she noticed the blood on her arm. "Who-"

A finger to her lips cut her short. "Calm down, it's over. The suns up."

A faint light above the trees told Hikari he was right. Usually werewolves don't become human again until after the sun had risen partway. She had reverted earlier than usual. But why? Was it Naruto? Even still, it would take more than Naruto to snap her out of a trance that overpowering.

"Naruto!"

Hikari struggled to get up, but instead growled in anger as she fell down again. "Vampires!"

Sighing, Naruto stood and picked her up bridal style. In the blink of an eye he stood before a large mansion-like house. Werewolf Manor, his kind called it, for all the werewolves living inside it.

He set his friend down, holding her steady. "Are you sure you're alright?"

She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Yes, thank you Naruto."

She turned and limped lightly into her home, Naruto watching her with every step.

* * *

*** yeah for that is a special shout out. sadly only one other person is aware of this: Polar Bear She-Wolf!! yay! sry, i had to do that. . . (my bio teacher said my wolf drawing looked like a polar bear)**

**um, so yeah whatever. Don't care if it was too short or whatever, this story is just an experiment. Dedicated to my naruto-crazy bff (dunno her account on here) sooo. . . yeah R&R please **

**CHARACTERS I OWN: 1) Hikari**


	3. Nightmares and a Comforting Embrace

**Disclaimer: yeah yeah dont own naruto**

**A/N: this chapter might be a bit boring. i had writers block and my friend tried to help me, but our ideas were a bit harsh mixed together, and we got this. thanks girl! you my bff, even if you are a bit weird at heart ;)**

**P.S- if you have not done so already, go back and reread the prologue, for those of you who added this to your story alerts and never reread it. it has been edited it alot, so in case you were confused, now you wont be. enjoy :)**

* * *

_It was quiet. There was a cool breeze rustling the leaves on tree branches. The full moon hung low in the sky, waiting for its first victim. Howls of terror rang through the forest. Leaves and branches were trampled in the werewolf's desperate effort to get away. She was running for her life, chased by others of her kind out to get revenge, not on her, but her husband. _

_She stopped short, legs too tired to carry her any further. She lay panting, gasping for air, lungs burning from lack of oxygen. 'Fugaku! If I get don't get out of this alive, I love you.'_

_"Well well well, what do we have here?" A voice growled from behind the she-wolf. _

_Her head whipped around, eyes widening from who she saw. "Itachi!? Y-You're an Akatsuki member?!"_

_Itachi circled her. "Correct, fellow werewolf. Since we couldn't find my father, killing you will be a hell of a lot easier. This is the best way to get revenge." He leaned in closer. "Farewell Mikoto. Greet the dead for me."_

_Mikoto's eyes widened in terror as the wolves around her pinned her down. Itachi chuckled evilly, then barked and lunged for her throat. _

_

* * *

_

Hikari woke with a start, green eyes wide in shock, gasping for air. She looked around her room, and realized it was just another nightmare. She had been having that same dream over and over again for the past year. It was a wonder to her who the ambushed she-wolf was. The name sounded familiar, though the only being she recognized was her older brother Itachi.

_'Fuck this,' _she thought. She got up and changed into clean clothes. Opening the window to her bedroom she jumped out and landed on the grass three stories below.

She ran into the woods, as fast as her legs could carry her, before finally collapsing a few miles away near a large lake. The moon glinted off its surface, making it the only thing to provide light.

Sitting near the edge of the water she never noticed the approach of a strange figure. "Can't sleep?" The stranger sat down next to her.

"No."

"Bad dream?"

"You can say that." Hikari blinked and sighed. "Naruto?"

He turned to her, eyes glowing in the shadows. "Hmm?"

She scratched the back of her neck, embarrassed. "Um, what happened the other night?" He looked confused. "Well I mean, I kinda remember some parts. I remember you. But other than that, I dunno anything else. "

He chuckled deeply, receiving a confused look from the she-wolf. "Well, I hate to admit it, but I kinda let my father talk me into wolf hunting." The hurt look on her face made it harder for him to continue. "No need for that look. Its not as if I actually took part in that act." He turned away, then looked her straight in the eye. "You attacked Kiba, then ran. I was told to go after you, so I did. But I just couldn't bring myself to harm you."

His eyes bore into hers, some deep emotions swimming in them, though she couldn't identify them. They sat like this for a while, staring out over the lake. Time seemed to stand still with every breath she took, until Hikari let out an exhausted sigh.

"Why don't you rest?" Naruto sighed.

Hikari sat back so that she was resting her weight on her hands. "Resting even a little brings nightmares. All too frequent nightmares," she whispered, looking up at the moon.

He didn't know what to say to that. He may have lived for a long time, but he didn't need to sleep. How was a vampire supposed to deal with that? More than likely they don't. (Obviously.)

So, instead of saying anything, he wrapped his arm over her shoulder and pulled her close. "Try."

She looked up into his eyes and laid her head on his shoulder. "I don't see where you're going with this."

'_Should I be glad or upset about that?'_ he thought as he watched her drift into a peaceful sleep. He let her lay like that for a while, before shifting slightly so that he lay on his back with her head on his chest. He gazed up at the stars, wondering, how someone as beautiful as Hikari, could live for so long drenched in blood.

* * *

"_At long last there is peace between our two races, Minato."_

_"Indeed there is Fugaku," Minato stated proudly. "I've waited so many years for the fighting to stop. Now that it has, it just doesn't seem real."_

_Fugaku nodded in agreement. "Although I'm not entirely for it, nor against it, our kids should be the ones we thank."_

_Said children, vampire Naruto and werewolf Hikari, stood off to the side of their fathers. Their eyes, though slightly dull, were twinkling with pride. _

_Naruto's older brother Kyuubi huffed in disbelief. "And you're still allowing this why? So what, they brought peace to our races, big deal. Anyone of us could have done that."_

_Kushina embraced him in a small hug. "What they have done to save us all from an eternity of fighting could not have been done unless someone was willing enough to make the first move. Out of all of us here, they were willing to take that risk."_

__

_Kyuubi rolled his eyes. His mother pat him on the shoulder and walked away. _

_"Jealousy is a very ugly thing bro," Naruto said. "You gonna let that ruin everything now that we finally set things right?"_

_There was no reply. Deciding it was best to change the subject the adults began speaking once again. "Even still, don't mind us on the full moons. If we go after you then it was probably something you did to set us off," Fugaku began. _

_Minato nodded. Before he could say anything a shot rang through the air. "Wolf hunters!" Hikari shouted. _

_The werewolves all tried to run, their vampire friends helping them escape. Only one was left behind. As she was running, one of the hunters had shot Hikari with a paralysis dart, and she fell, tripping over her feet._

_"Kari!"_

_The hunters cheered in delight. "Yeah! Alright! Party time, we finally got one!"_

_One by one they marched through the forest, dragging Hikari's unconscious form along with them. _

* * *

A wolf howled deep in the forest, arousing Hikari from her sleep. She was laying on Naruto, who was silently gazing down upon her.

"Rough sleep?" He asked when she sat up rubbing her eyes. "You were a bit restless."

She blinked. "Another nightmare," she sighed. "How long was I out?"

"A while."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Her anger began to surface.

He laughed and brushed her hair behind her ear. "I didn't want to disturb you."

She ran her claws through her hair a few times and said, "If I'm keeping you from something you shouldn't have stayed."

"But I wanted to," he argued.

She glared at him, but dropped the subject. They sat there in silence, once again staring at the stars. Neither spoke a word, but it was clear to each other there was something in mind. The blond shifted uneasily. "Why do you think our races are at constant war?"

The wolf looked at him. "Don't ask me. I figured you would have known." Her face grew hot with embarrassment. "Seeing as how you're a lot older. No offense!"

He only laughed. "None taken. And no, I don't. I'm not that old as to where I would know that. How old do you think I am anyway?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. At least say you're 17, and then add the excess numbers to that."

He nodded. "You're half right. I've been 17 for quite sometime."

"I don't want to know for how long, that's out of the question."

"And you're not?"

"What? 17? Course I am." Her heart skipped a beat. "Do I even look it?"

He hesitated. "Do I have to answer that?"

"Yes."

"Um, then no you look a bit older," he said honestly.

"Gee thanks," Hikari huffed. She cut in when Naruto opened his mouth to speak. "I know what you meant."

He only shrugged. Then another thought popped into his head. "You said you had a nightmare. Would you mind telling me about it?"

She hesitated. "I suppose," she whispered, and began recalling her first nightmare, or whatever she remembered of it.

Naruto listened patiently as she told of both nightmares, the second one intriguing him the most. "Us? Save our races? How are we gonna do that?"

Hikari shrugged. "It was a dream Naruto, so I can't tell you if it's true or not."

He shook his head. "No! The first dream you had, seems to have been an event that happened in the past. The one you just had now, must have been of the future!" She looked confused. "I know it doesn't make much sense, but neither is the fact that we're friends."

She shook her head. He ran his hand through his hair. "Ok, look at it this way Kari. It had to be in the future, if our fathers were speaking and not fighting, and if they said we were responsible for bringing peace. Doesn't that seem a bit weird to you?"

"You mean to say that's why you think we became friends in the first place?" She asked him, her eyes shining with pride.

"Yeah," he said, smiling. Then he changed the subject. "You really should get some sleep."

"Party pooper," the she-wolf whined, and stood to brush herself off. She turned to leave, but looked back over her shoulder and said, "Ya know, we'll be back to our old ways in school tomorrow."

He nodded and waved goodbye. His eyes began to wander as soon as she turned, and it took all his self control to pull away. School would be fun the next day for sure.

* * *

**A/N: mrowr -_- yeah, personally i think its a bit boring but thats all i could come up with. R&R please????**

**CHARACTERS I OWN: 1) Hikari **


	4. A Day in the Dark

**A Day in the Dark**

**Disclaimer:**** yeah yeah don't own naruto, blah blah**

**A/N: ****yeah hello there again all my wonderful readers!! After reading this tell me what you would like to see later on in the chapters. Thank you! oh and btw! please bear with me here, it may be a bit boring, or confusing, but i wanted to get this out of the way asap!!**

**WARNINGS: ****language, some touchy feely ;) and inter-racial flirting**

* * *

"Ok class, turn to page 52, please."

The class groaned, but did as they were told. They all began giggling like small kids when the teacher turned around to reveal a 'Fuck me hard' sign on his back. He turned and glared at them until they all shut up.

He put his book down. "Is there a problem?"

One of the students in the back called, "Mr. Hatake, you might wanna watch your back."

This only made him angrier. "I hate formal titles. You shall call me Kakashi. And was that a threat? I don't take to well to threats." He looked around at the class. "What are you laughing at Miss Hikari?"

She made a motion for him to turn around. He did, but in a full circle, not understanding her clearly. "So you like making me look like a fool in front of my class then? Are you asking for a detention?"

She scratched her head. "You got a- never mind."

Kakashi nodded. "Good. Now if there will be no more interruptions, I'd like to get on with the lesson." As soon as he turned his back again the class began whispering amongst themselves. He whirled around and slammed the book down on his desk. "What is so _funny_! If you all want a detention that's quite fine with me! Now shut the hell up and let me continue this lesson!"

The students paled. Detention is not the greatest place in the world, especially in a high school as rough as theirs. **(A/N: yes, I have gotten detention before, quite a few times actually -_- it isn't fun) **

"Good," the teacher growled. He turned and picked up a piece of chalk. "Now can anyone tell me when the Korean War took place?"

Nobody raised their hands. "I guess I'll have to choose at random then. Naruto-" he groaned when he heard his name, "-can you explain to me when the Korean War took place?"

Naruto shook his head. "Sorry teach, can't tell ya."

Hikari let out a muffled laugh, her eyes filled with amusement. Just then the bell sounded for lunch. The students stampeded out of the room like it a herd of elephants. Kakashi sighed and walked out after them. He hated having to teach a bunch of know-it-all brats, but as long as it put food on the table he'd take any job.

* * *

"Lunch," Kiba sighed. "What's the point in such a useless period? Sure it gets us out of class, but why do we need it. The humans could eat at home."

Gaara looked at him. "So you want to spend eight hours in this shit hole continuously, with no breaks?"

"Good point."

Naruto sighed at his friends' stupidity. The four of them all sat together at one small table; Kiba, Gaara, Naruto, and Kyuubi. They took note on everything their enemies did in school. Talk about persistent stalkers. But, of course, in school they all acted like big-shot rival gangs, which of course they weren't.

Kiba saw the wolf Hikari walking near. "Hey Naruto." His friend raised an eyebrow. "Flirt with her."

Gaara and Kyuubi just sat there gaping at him. Naruto snorted and said, "What are you crazy! Why should I do something as repulsive as that!?"

An idea popped into Kyuubi's head. "It'll make her angry, that is, unless she's smart enough to use reverse psychology. Then we can ambush her later!"

The blond shook his head. "Its still a wonder to me how you know those words, but whatever." He turned in his seat and saw Hikari walk right by. He whistled and reached out and grabbed her ass. "Hey babe, lookin' fine today!" She jumped from his touch and punched him in the shoulder. It didn't phase him in the slightest way. "You, and me, alone together, hmm? How 'bout it gorgeous?" He leaned back further in his chair.

She scoffed and gave him the middle finger. "Not in my lifetime _babe. _Try again in another hundred years." She strode back over to her table, Naruto whistling again when she turned away. "Oh! I'm gonna get you later Namikaze!"

He clicked his tongue and winked at her. "Countin' on it."

She rolled her eyes and sat back down at her own table.

"Nice one dude," she heard Gaara whisper.

She groaned inwardly. Shino looked amused. "What was that all about?"

Her brothers laughed. "They're trying to lull her into a sense of false security, wanting to ambush her later," Yotama asnwered for his sister.

Daisuke nodded. "Oh joy. Good going wit' the brain there Kari."

His sister groaned and hung her head in her hands. "How I got stuck here with you morons I'll never know. No offense Shino."

"None taken." He smiled, adjusting his glasses.

The bell rang. "Damn. Biology. Fuck my life," Daisuke growled, then looked at his companions. "Fuck our lives," they all growled at once, then left for their next class in the fiery pits of hell: biology.

* * *

Biology could have been the one good class for Hikari, if she wasn't paired up with her own enemy. What's worse, she couldn't even speak to him like real friends speak to each other without it looking suspicious. The Uchiha's and the Namikaze's had their own reputation in Konoha's high school. They were all known for being the greatest rivals in the history of the school. That theory developed not only academic-wise, but also in afterschool activities and gang fights.

The biology teacher was probably the best teacher in the school. He had every student call him by his first name, Iruka. He started out his lesson by handing out microscopes to each pair of students, along with slides that held bacteria. "Begin deciphering what each slide contains. You have 20 minutes. Begin now."

Hikari and Naruto moved to pull the microscope closer, their hands brushing each others, and pulled away embarrassed. She coughed nervously and pushed it towards him. "You first."

"Fine."

After a few uneasy moments passed by Hikari decided to be brave. "What was that stunt you pulled in the lunch room?" She hissed quietly. "I don't care if it was to impress your big-shot friends or not just don't do it again."

He laughed and pat her on the shoulder. "Why? Was it too violating?" He teased. He moved his hand away after seeing her face turn bright red. "Sorry, guess I got a bit carried away. You _are _attractive, ya know." He froze, realizing what he just said and turned to look out the window.

There was snickering in the seats next to them. Daisuke and Yotama were laughing at them. "Please tell me he didn't just say what I think he said," Yotama pleaded.

"I think he did bro," Daisuke grunted. "Watch out sis, he might try to kiss ya!" They broke out laughing, drawing the attention of the rest of the class. They all rolled their eyes at the immaturity of the two boys and went back to work.

The she-wolf let out her breath in an exasperated sigh. "Should I be scared or concerned?"

"Probably both," Shino claimed from the seat behind Daisuke. He became overjoyed at the way Naruto looked even more embarrassed and uncomfortable. The three were taking pleasure in seeing the vampire squirm.

Their sister, however, tried to change the subject. "Drop it. Or I might have to chase you down later," she threatened. "Ignore them," she whispered to her partner.

"I do try," he sighed, still feeling a bit embarrassed. "But I did mean that," he added in a lower voice.

She gave him a questioning look, then looked down at her hands and began twirling her pen. "I know," she whispered.

_'Does she feel the same? Can she feel this way too?' _Naruto thought as he watched her intently.

They were both so busy doing nothing neither noticed when Iruka stood in front of their desk. He leaned in closer to them and whispered, "You two in some sort of forbidden relationship?"

Hikari paled. Her partner shook his head. "No!" Not even he knew how badly he wanted to say yes.

Iruka only smiled, baring his fangs. "Of course. You just keep thinking that." He straightened himself and walked to another group of students.

"What did he-"

"He thinks we're dating," Hikari explained. "Dating. Ugh, since he's of your kind it gives me every right to go after him later."

Naruto laughed. "You have my blessing."

"Like I really needed it," Hikari smirked.

"Shut it."

* * *

The period after biology was english. Another good class for Hikari. Until the teacher handed out the assignment and assigned partners. You can only guess who she was paired up with. Again. Their assignment was to write a love poem for their partner. The class was gonna have fun with that.

Kurenai cleared her throat. "You have been given your partners. Get together now, and the girls will write for the boys."

They all paired off. Naruto sat quietly near Hikari, who had already started her poem. "What'cha writing?"

She lowered her eyes at him in a threatening way. "You'll' find out eventually."

"Mean."

"Deal with it," she joked.

After two minutes she put her pen down and sighed. She pushed the paper towards him. The poem went something like this*:

'_You Are'_

_You are the sun, you allow me to fly. You are the stars, that sparkle and shine._

_You are the moon that glows in my soul. I will never let you go._

_You are the sun that brazens my sky. You are the element, the peace of mind._

_You are the kindness I cannot let go. You are the only world that I'll always know._

_You are my passion, energy and heart. Never may our paths break apart._

_You are the only love Mother Earth has known. You are loved by me; never alone._

-Hikari Uchiha

He read it quietly, glancing a few times at his friend. She was watching him intently, until Kurenai decided to walk by and read over Naruto's shoulder. Her eyes widened. "My my, very good Miss Kari! I have to say that's the best in the class!" She winked at them and added in a lower voice, "And I must say, looks a bit true they way you two are looking at each other right now." She winked at them again and walked away, leaving them both with looks of disbelief on their faces.

"Why does everyone keep saying that!" Naruto exclaimed, annoyed at his teacher.

Hikari bit her lip. "We have been acting strange around each other. Of course they're gonna think we're hiding something."

"Whatever," he hissed. "Good poem."

"Keep it."

He looked confused. "Really?"

She nodded. "Oh, okay then." He folded the piece of paper and stuck it in his pocket. He reached out and held her hand, for a brief second, letting out a growl of frustration as the final bell rang.

They had gotten so close in such little time. Would anything productive ever happen?

* * *

**mrowr, I feel so evil :3 sorry it was so boring. I just wanted to get that scene over and done with. What would you like to see next??**

**CHARACTERS I OWN:**** 1)Hikari**

**2)Yotoma**

**P.S- That poem belongs to my friend. She has given me permission to use her poems in my stories. Ok, R&R please!!!!! **


	5. A Day in the Dark part2

**A Day in the Dark part2**

**Disclaimer:**** don't own naruto blah blah :P**

**WARNINGS: ****language, inter-racial flirting, some more touchy feely ;P **

**A/N: yup, this is just a continuation of the last chapter, I didn't want to feel weird writing an extremely long chapter so I broke it up into 2 parts. Enjoy :)**

* * *

The town was dark. Every living soul was in deep sleep, dreaming of rainbows and puppy dogs. But the town itself was never like that. Neither was the forest behind it.

Naruto hadn't forgotten yesterday. That one day in school, where, if he wanted, he could've had Hikari wrapped around his fingers. He growled to himself in impatience. He did have an idea on how to get the wolf where he wanted. Kurenai had assigned homework: for the boys to write their love poem to the girls. If he had to, he would. So, he figured, if she liked poetry, he would write poetry. With her poem in his pocket he could write a good one, as he kept re-reading it many times over. He set down to work.

'_Dear Love'_

_Dear the love I'm writing to. I'm writing to say that I love you._

_I know you, I'm not sure you know me. I'm giving you my heart, truthfully._

_The first time I saw you my heart nearly stopped. The uniqueness I see in you cannot be topped._

_You're special to me in every way known. You capture emotions in me that I've never shown._

_Not only with looks that brazen the night, but with a heart so pure I cry in the night._

_Your words carry honesty I that never knew. An aura that makes known: you're just fine being you._

_You're eyes gleam with innocence, a quality so pure and rare. Generosity and kindness that I thought only angels could bear._

_As I studied your soul further and longer, my love for you gradually became stronger._

_In my darkest hours you brought me to light. An understanding of love not one shadow would fight._

_Beyond all my knowing I never thought I'd love you. So deep in depression I didn't know what to do._

_Didn't know how to live, didn't know how to breathe. I desperately needed you to help me see._

_I especially needed the presence of your ways, to show me the trust that enabled love to stay._

_Concluding this letter I just want to say, that I will love you forever: all night and all day._

_You'll probably never receive this letter, and I wish the news I bring was better._

_But just stay strong and we can both make it through._

_Sincerely, the love that wrote to you._

-Naruto Namikaze

Naruto put his pen down and let out his breath in an impatient sigh. "Damn that was long." He folded the paper and stuffed it in his pocket. "Guess I'll go stalk a werewolf. Wow, I really am a pervert." He stood and fled into the forest.

Upon his steps into the forest, he was at the foot of the large lake. He looked around, wondering where to start. '_Good thing it isn't a full moon tonight,' _he thought to himself.

It was still early in the day. There was plenty of time for him to twist around a few ideas. Then a thought popped into his head: he'd go and visit Kari. But he would take the long way and walk; he didn't want to frighten her into hurting him.

* * *

The house was quiet. All the werewolves that remained inside were Hikari, her two brothers, Madara and Shino. They had all been worrying about her, ever since the day before in all her classes. She came home as red as the blood that ran through her veins, not speaking a word to anyone and going straight to her room. She lay on her bed staring at the ceiling, until her brothers knocked on the door and entered her room.

"Hey," Daisuke said. "You alright? You haven't left your room all day. We were beginning to get worried."

They walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. Yotama pulled her up into a sitting position. She growled. "Okay, this right here-" she motioned to a small area around her ,"-is my bubble. My small, private bubble. Do not enter the bubble."

"Poke," Yotama smirked, poking her in the shoulder, receiving a death glare in return. Daisuke laughed and poked her again. "Ooh what now! We just burst your bubble!" They laughed immaturely.

She giggled. "Stop it you two! I'm very ticklish!"

"We know!" They said in unison, and proceeded to launch a tickle attack on their older sibling.

She fell back again, laughing until her eyes welled up with tears, and pushed them away. The feathery sensation remained in her ribs. "Stop it! I can still feel the effects of that!" She sat up and wiped away the tear in her eye.

Her brothers let up and just smiled. Daisuke wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "That's all we wanted. To see you smiling again." The two boys got up and headed for the door. "If you need anything you'll have to call Shino or Madara. Fugaku called us out to the fields. He found remnants of an Akatsuki attack."

Hikari nodded. They walked out and closed the door, totally unaware of the vampire sitting on the windowsill.

"Well well, Miss Hikari," the boy said.

She gasped at the sound of his voice, then calmed down when she saw who it was and ran to the window. "What are you doing here! You're gonna get yourself buried ten feet under!"

He looked into her eyes. "I wanted to see you. Is that such a bad thing?"

"Yes! It is! Especially here, in my own house! Do you know how much trouble the both of us are gonna get in for this!?" She shouted quietly.

He turned and pushed himself into her room completely. "It's worth it."

She turned away slowly, contemplating what he had just said, and sat on her bed. Her eyes reminded him of turquoise gems. Not thinking he sat next to her. "Your eyes are so deep," he said aloud, not meaning to voice his opinion, and smiled nervously.

"Deep how?" She questioned.

He chose his words carefully. "They shine more than any gem could. They give me hope when I feel all things are lost." He brought his hand up to caress her cheek. "The first time I saw you, I never thought I'd meet anyone as unique as you. There is no one anything like you, Hikari."

She opened her mouth to respond, but a knock on the door silenced her. She turned to Naruto, but he was already gone. Her cheek was still tingling where his hand had been.

There was another knock. It was Shino. He opened the door and stepped in. "Are you alright?" He saw her sitting on her bed clutching her pillow. "Something wrong?"

"No no I'm fine!" She insisted. He didn't believe her for a moment.

She got nervous when he inhaled deeply and growled. Instead of blowing up in her face he only sighed. "Vampire." Hikari looked down. "Don't you know how much trouble you're gonna get yourself in?"

'_He knows?' _She blinked in confusion. "What?"

Shino smiled sadly and sat next to her. He took her hand in his. "I was able to tell what was going on from the way you and that vampire acted. You were both a bit jumpy, and not just because you were paired together either." He paused. "I don't like it at all, but go. Now."

Hikari smiled and hugged him. "Thanks Shino. I know I can always count on you." She pulled away, gave him one last look, and jumped out her window to find Naruto.

* * *

'_Damn it! I had gotten so close!' _Naruto thought to himself in frustration. '_Seducing a werewolf is harder than it looks.'_

He hissed in fury and raced back to the lake. Shaking his head he sat down and washed his face with the water. It seemed as if the world in its whole was trying to keep her from him. He wanted her. However badly it hurt him, he was determined to get her. And in as many ways as possible. He stood slowly and backed up, not hearing a growl from his right. He was suddenly knocked down, as something barreled into his side and disappeared. He landed with a grunt, and sat up to see Hikari sitting on a large boulder a few feet away mocking him.

He didn't have time to react, as she soon leapt from the boulder to land on top of him, and laughed. "What's the matter Naruto? Am I too much for ya?" she asked, pinning him down.

He struggled free and flipped her. He pinned her arms above her head. "You were saying?"

She didn't answer. The smile on her face was overpowering. She leaned up and whispered, "If you're going to do something, do it already."

He pushed her back down and said, "I grow tired of this cat and mouse game Kari. I want you, and I'll do whatever it takes to make you mine." Before she could say anything he leaned over and caught her lips in a small kiss. A low growl sounded from the back of her throat that almost sounded like a purr, as she kissed him back. He released her arms and pulled her up closer, deepening the kiss. They broke apart, and the wolf pulled back hurriedly.

"No! We shouldn't be doing this!" she said, breathing heavily. "This isn't right!"

"Kari-" he began.

She sat up, the boy still leaning over her, confused and in a daze. He shifted slightly, which caused a piece of paper to fall out his pocket. Her eyes fell to the paper, then back to Naruto, who picked it up quickly. Her hand caught his before he put it away, and slowly took the paper from his hand. Unfolding it she silently scanned it. Naruto turned away, still kneeling over her almost painfully. When he turned back to her, he saw her eyes shining.

"You really are obsessed with me," she whispered, a small smile tugging at her lips.

He shrugged and turned away again. She felt his embarrassment, and turned him to face her. "How much do you care."

Naruto blinked. "Heh, I would've thought that poem explained it all."

"It would have, but your heart does not beat."

"I suppose so," came his mumbled reply.

She repeated her question. "How much do you care?"

This made him think. He thought back to the first day he had seen her, slinking through the forest like a sly fox. He had seen her as a beautiful, innocent lively girl, who just happened to be one of his enemies. But it also made him wonder why he chose her. Why this one particular werewolf.

"I care enough to go to the edge of the earth for you. I care enough to do anything for you. To give you anything and everything you ever needed or wanted. Because _you_ are my beating heart. You are the soul I cannot carry, the purest of them all. I care for you more than I care for myself, there is not enough time in the world that will explain how I feel, not enough words to express my feelings. I care, because I love you." He brought his hand up to brush her hair out of her face and caress her cheek.

She only looked at him, dumbfounded. She stared at him until she found it necessary to make a move. He felt her hand on the back of his pull him closer, until their lips met once again. "You've known me for how long, and you've already fallen in love," she whispered against his lips.

"I know you feel the same way Kari," he said.

He was right. She did feel the same. But how was she supposed to say that? She couldn't, as she felt the gaze of another being watching them.

"Naruto!"

They both turned to the voice. It was Gaara, he stood there with his fists clenched, staring at what he saw. "G-Gaara! W-What are you doing here?"

In the blink of an eye the red-head had pulled Naruto off of Hikari. He had her by the throat against the tree, watching her gasp for air, but to no avail. He wouldn't let go.

"Gaara! Get off of her!" Naruto shouted, grabbing his friends wrist and yanking him away. Hikari fell to her knees coughing, holding her neck where she had just been choked. She watched in horror as Gaara punched Naruto in the jaw. There was blood in the corner of his mouth, but he wiped it away and stood his ground in front of the wolf, both of them breathing heavily.

"You are going to get yourself in trouble, Naruto," the other vampire grumbled, staring wide eyed at the blond.

Naruto's icy blue eyes were almost black with rage. "I don't care! And neither should you! I refuse to kill her!"

Gaara looked at Hikari, who flinched under his gaze, then back to Naruto and sighed. "Fine. Just don't come running to me when you get caught."

"I don't plan on it. I won't get caught." He turned his back and knelt next to Hikari. She flinched under his touch, but allowed him to help her up. She began shaking. She was close to having a nervous breakdown. They didn't know what to do. In a flash Gaara was gone, and left the two of them alone once again. She couldn't take it anymore. Hikari fell to her knees and began quietly sobbing.

* * *

**A/N: ahh, Gaara is so understanding isn't he?? Sorry for the lame, boring long scene, but I'm going on spring vacation for the next two weeks until april 12th, so I thought I'd get a lot of writing in now. So there ya go! What would you like to see next??? R&R please!**

**P.S- within the next few chapters the rating WILL be going up. I think you know what that means :3**

**CHARACTERS I OWN: 1)Hikari**


	6. My Mistake: Hikari's POV

**Hikari's POV**

**A/N: hi people! Just thought I'd try a chapter in Hikari's POV. If its good I'll continue the story like that, but if not I'll continue in third person. **

**WARNINGS: language?**

* * *

**Recap**

_"Gaara! Get off of her!" Naruto shouted, grabbing his friends wrist and yanking him away. Hikari fell to her knees coughing, holding her neck where she had just been choked. She watched in horror as Gaara punched Naruto in the jaw. There was blood in the corner of his mouth, but he wiped it away and stood his ground in front of the wolf, both of them breathing heavily._

_"You are going to get yourself in trouble, Naruto," the other vampire grumbled, staring wide eyed at the blond._

_Naruto's icy blue eyes were almost black with rage. "I don't care! And neither should you! I refuse to kill her!"_

_Gaara looked at Hikari, who flinched under his gaze, then back to Naruto and sighed. "Fine. Just don't come running to me when you get caught."_

_"I don't plan on it. I won't get caught." He turned his back and knelt next to Hikari. She flinched under his touch, but allowed him to help her up. She began shaking. She was close to having a nervous breakdown. They didn't know what to do. In a flash Gaara was gone, and left the two of them alone once again. She couldn't take it anymore. Hikari fell to her knees and began quietly sobbing._

*

I couldn't take it. It was just too much. He was going through incredible lengths to be with me. And just for that, we had been caught. The pressure of that moment was too overpowering, and I had one of my oh-so-famous nervous breakdowns. Little does he know it, but I'm prone to those. He knelt beside my shaking form, holding me close. I only wish what had happened next wouldn't have. As a cried into his neck, he suddenly tensed and held me tighter. As I wondered why, I heard the voice of none other than my cousin Minako.

"Hikari!" I heard her shout.

Naruto growled at her, and I could tell, he was begging that she hadn't showed up either. The tears still ran down my cheeks as I looked at her, mouth open in shock. Her eyes darted back and forth between the two of us. I gripped Naruto tighter, and felt him kiss my head and pull me even closer.

"Go away Minako," I said, resting my head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Away?! You want me to leave you like this?! Hikari! Open your eyes!" I glared at her. "He's the enemy! I know you're going to hate me forever, but I have to tell Fugaku."

My eyes flew open after I registered what she just said. As she turned I pounced on her. "No! You can't tell!"

She tried to struggle free. "Hikari! Let go! I have to tell! It's for your own good!"

I shook my head. "No! You don't understand!" I shook my head again, more tears running down my face. "You don't know him!"

I began shaking again. She took this opportunity to push me away and sit next to me. She hugged me. I hugged back, feeling Naruto's eyes boring into me. I could tell he felt awkward about being found out. Again. But it can't be helped. Let them find out, he told me once, they can't do anything but let us be ourselves, and if they do, then it's their loss for crushing our spirits.

Minako let go. "Hikari, please. I have to tell."

"No!" I shut my eyes tightly. Somebody pulled me close, and I inhaled the foreign scent of Naruto. Minako moved back quickly.

"Calm down," he whispered in my ear. He moved to wipe my face. "Let him find out. If he's stupid enough to try and stop this, then that's his loss." He leaned in closer. I felt his breath in my ear. "Not even he can keep us apart."

I looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed me slowly. How sweet of him. I'm already becoming addicted to his kisses. That's when I remembered my cousin was still watching us. We broke apart quickly when she shifted slightly.

She shook her head and sighed. "You two. . ." She ran her claws through her hair once, then said, "I don't like this. But if you think you can keep it a secret, go right ahead. As long as it's in the dark I'll make sure not to tell."

She made me smile. "Thanks Minako."

She grunted and stood, brushing the dead leaves off her clothes. We watched closely as she ran away. As soon as she was out of earshot, Naruto asked, "Do you werewolves _ever_ wear enough clothes?" He had noticed we were wearing the same thing: a low cut black shirt with only one sleeve, hung off the other shoulder and didn't cover our whole stomach.

I smiled and kissed him. "No."

**

They say love can overcome anything. That saying makes me wonder how many obstacles love can actually overcome. If it can take care of my father, then I probably would have fallen in love with this vampire ages ago.

It's been almost three months since our encounter in the woods with our kin. Since then they haven't interfered in our business. They've all acted quite suspicious around us though. Makes me wonder how much they actually know, and if they had already told my father.

We've met every night since then. Except on the full moons, of course. He claims my true form doesn't phase him in the slightest way. I claimed he's the biggest liar around. He tries to play it cool around me. But I know why, and he acts like he doesn't know what I mean. He wants me, badly too. I'm just not ready for that. Is that all he was after? Or is he actually telling me the truth when he says he loves me? Perhaps that dream of mine is the future. Maybe there will be peace between our two races after all.

* * *

One day, three months after Minako and Gaara intruded upon my time with Naruto, I decided to tell my brothers of the strange dream I had been having. They thought it was just my imagination, but when Shino told my father about it he didn't seem too pleased.

"What do you mean?" Fugaku asked. "You've been having this strange dream for how long?"

My pulse began to race. "Um, a few years."

My father began to get angry. " And you're telling me of this now?!"

I smallowed the lump in my throat. I forced a small nod.

"What did you say the name of the wolf was?"

"Mikoto," I responded.

It seems I went too far. His face went red. Some fuck up, I thought, as he smacked me across the face. I fell to my knees, my brothers at my side in an instant.

My father growled. "Don't _ever _say that name again!"

I began shaking. Daisuke pulled me close to him. "What the hell is wrong with you!" He shouted at our father.

My cheek was burning where he hit me. My brother thought I was about to have another nervous breakdown. But I didn't feel that way, I didn't feel that familiar pain. No, this time, it was rage. My blood turned to ice, my claws grew, and I let out a low growl. I began seeing red. My brother let go as I stood hurriedly, and raked my claws across the side of Fugaku's face. His blood dripped down his face. It was so thick. . .

"Hikari!" Yotama shouted. "Snap out of it!"

I was breathing hard, wanting more of his blood. The power, it felt good. Until I heard my brothers plea. It all began to fade away. I stepped back, and caught my reflection in the window. My eyes were red, like the blood running down Fugaku's face. That snapped me back to reality. I ran out of the house, deep into the forest, my father calling after me frantically.

I stopped short, sure that I was far enough away as possible, my breathing heavy and irregular. There was a hiss from my right, but before I could move I was knocked to my knees, arms pinned behind my back painfully.

"Well well well, what do we have here? A lone wolf running through the forest alone." The person pinning me down laughed.

"That's dangerous," another snickered. I looked up to see Kyuubi, and the vampire holding me down was Kiba.

Looking around as far as I could, I took note of almost the entire Namikaze Clan. Minato walked over and kneeled in front of me. He took my face between his fingers and looked me in the eyes.

"She'll do," he said after I wrenched my head away. He stood and walked over to the one person I wish was not there: Naruto. "What better way to get to Fugaku then through his daughter. His own pride and joy." I hung my head to avoid the icy gaze of my friend. "We'll let Naruto have his fun with her."

I went limp. Kiba tightened his grip around my arms. "Yeah but it's no fun if she doesn't struggle." I whined when he dug his claws into my shoulder.

"Go on son," Minato said to Naruto. "Kill her already."

I tensed, and squeezed my eyes shut, expecting him to give in to his temptations. His answer was something nobody expected.

"No."

* * *

**A/N: whee that was fun. i wrote that in a half hour :P if you like that i'll continue in her pov, or try the next chapter in naruto's, or go back to third person. R&R please!**

**CHARACTERS I OWN: 1) Hikari**

**2) Yotama**

**3) Minako**


	7. So Tempting: Naruto's POV

**Naruto POV**

**A/N: what up my peeps! sorry the chappy is so short, im just a bit swamped wit my stories.**

**ok, please dont make me repeat myself. ill say this only once: if you dont review i see no reason to continue this story, and i have so many loyal readers too :( it makes me sad**

* * *

Did I just. . .? I just refused to kill a werewolf. I must be out of my mind to refuse to do something my father wishes upon me. Or maybe I really am in love.

My father scoffed in disbelief. "No? You refuse to kill a werewolf?! Kill her already!"

He's really getting on my nerves. I don't like repeating myself. "I said no." I clenched my fists and looked over at the wolf. Had it been any other werewolf that wouldve been a different story. Maybe not; I wouldn't kill any for fear of hurting Hikari. She was looking at me, eyes wide in shock. I could tell, she was thinking the same thing. I'm going to get in so much trouble for this. But right now I couldn't care less. I turned to my father. His gaze was making me uncomfotable.

Hikari whined again. She tried wriggling free from Kiba's grip. Before I could think I knocked him off of her. She jumped to her feet and ran behind me.

My father hissed in fury. "Damnit Naruto! If you won't do it then I will!" From the corner of my eye I saw him launch himself at my girlfriend.

She gasped and cried out in pain as his claws grazed her cheek. She began to cough up blood. So much for trying to help her, he only held her still once again, the blood running down her neck. Hands gripped my arms and pushed me forward.

"Just do it Naruto," Gaara whispered in my ear. "Look at it this way: at least you'll be with her forever." My father must've heard him; he looked even angrier as he pulled her arms behind her back and held them with one hand. He moved her head sideways, revealing her neck, bloodstained from the scratches on her cheek. It was tempting. But I didn't want to hurt her. I tried to push against Gaara and Kiba. I wouldve won, if my damn brother hadn't joined them to push me closer.

"Come on Naruto," my father growled. "Look at this as a way to redeem yourself. You know you want to."

I thought about what he said. Redeem myself? That made me wonder when he found out about our daily meetings.

But her blood smelled so good... I did want it. I have for a long time. Is that being selfish? Maybe. The arms holding me down disappeared, but not before they pushed me roughly forward. I took a step forward and reached out to drag my nail across her jawline. She flinched and tried to pull away. I trailed my nail down her neck, where the blood began to trickle down her collar bone. Her breath caught in her throat.

'_N-Naruto.' _Is it weird to say I can read her mind? '_Please. . . Don't. . .'_

She was begging me. I felt her pain,the betrayal she felt towards me. I can't do it. And not just because she's my girlfriend either. A large black wolf knocked me down and held me there, its claws digging into my back. My father was pinned down right in front of me. There was growling to my left, and I peeked over to see Hikari wrestling with another wolf. She yelped in pain and darted off into the forest towards the cliffside.

"Hikari!" The wolf she wrestled with howled. Sounded like Fugaku. "Forget the vampires! Follow her!"

The pressure on my back vanished. All the wolves ran after Hikari.

"Follow them!" My father shouted. My clan did as he ordered, and raced after them. Minato stopped, and walked cautiously to stand beside Fugaku. The wolf only glanced at him briefly

Hikari was crouching near the edge of the cliff fearfully. Her eyes met mine, but she looked away. "I wouldn't have run, if you hadn't thrown that fit!"

Her father shook his head. "Hikari. Please. Stop running. Let me explain, please."

"No!" She barked.

"Great parenting," Minato smirked.

One of the wolves growled. But it wasn't Fugaku. Their heads turned.

"M-Madara?! What are doing here! I thought I banished you!" Fugaku growled.

"Oh you did brother. But, I'm not here for small talk," Madara growled, claws trailing in the dirt as he took a few steps forward. "I'm here for my revenge." His mouth began foaming, and before I knew it, he leapt at the two leaders. But he never reached them. Hikari jumped in the way of the attack, and rolled with him off the side of the cliff. Her yelps of pain hurt me more than it did her.

"Hikari!"

* * *

**sorry for the short chapter, but i dont think i should write anymore for now. maybe if you review i'll change my mind.**

**CHARACTERS I OWN: 1) Hikari**


	8. Epilogue

**A/N: I've decided to continue. I don't care if anyone reviews or not. I have enough readers to continue. But, I've decided to make this the epilogue and create a sequel. **

* * *

**Recap**

_"No!" She barked._

_"Great parenting," Minato smirked. Fugaku turned to glare at him._

_One of the wolves growled. But it wasn't Fugaku. Their heads turned._

_"M-Madara?! What are doing here! I thought I banished you!" Fugaku growled._

_"Oh you did brother. But, I'm not here for small talk," Madara growled, claws trailing in the dirt as he took a few steps forward. "I'm here for my revenge." His mouth began foaming, and before I knew it, he leapt at the two leaders. But he never reached them. Hikari jumped in the way of the attack, and rolled with him off the side of the cliff. Her yelps of pain hurt me more than it did her. The two fell out of sight._

_"Hikari!"_

* * *

"Hikari!"

The call rang through the trees. It fell upon deaf ears, as the she-wolf landed in the dirt with a sickening crack. As she lay winded, the other wolf she wrestled off the edge of the cliff limped over to her. She tried to stand, but the pain in her shoulder made her collapse again. Madara placed his paw over her shoulder and turned her to face him. His eyes flashed in the shadows as she slowly looked up at him.

Her head fell back down. She let out a low growl and tried to stand again. Once on all four paws she said weakly, "I don't know where you got your nerve from, Madara. But you have got a lot of it if you think you're going to try and kill my father."

Madara chuckled deeply. "Hikari, dear sweet, innocent little Hikari." He began to limp around her in a small circle. "Why don't you wait here, while I go kill my insolent brother. And then, to hurt you even more, I might just go after your little vampire friend."

Hikari's eyes widened in shock. '_So he did know.' _She snarled at him and stepped forward.

He lunged out, missing her throat as she reared back on her hind legs and brought her weight down on his back. He yelped in pain as his spine cracked loudly. Rolling, he threw her off, jumped to his feet and slashed about wildly. Madara ran deeper into the woods. Letting out a pained sigh Hikari chased after him, hearing the rocks tumbling down the cliff behind her. She ignored the others in their pursuit her and ran faster. She didn't have to run far. Madara stood a few feet away now, his shaking form and heavy breathing telling the she-wolf he was nearing total collapse.

"Give up yet?" Hikari muttered half to herself.

"Never!" Her uncle barked. His mouth began to foam again as he leapt at Hikari. She jumped to the side and grabbed the back of his neck with her teeth, shaking him roughly back and forth until he calmed. The world began spinning as his sight began to blur, white at the edge of his vision. He took one last swipe at his niece, catching the side of her face and hearing her cry of pain. Hikari barked in fury, normally green eyes turning red, and slashed back. Her claws left a long gash running from his throat to his underbelly, before she sunk her teeth into his neck and ripped out a chunk of flesh. Madara let out one last whimper, before falling on his side, the thick, gooey red liquid pouring out of his wounds. The leaves crunched behind the wolves. Hikari snapped back to reality. Her eyes returned to normal and let his flesh fall from her mouth. She backed up, the pain racing through her body turning her human. She looked down at the dead wolf lying in front of her feet and gasped. She staggered and fell backwards. Someone caught her from behind and held her close. It was Naruto.

"Shh. . . Easy," he soothed as she began to cry into her hands. He rubbed her shoulder, causing her to gasp in pain. He turned to their fathers as they walked up.

Her brothers ran to her, but hesitated when they saw her in the vampires embrace. Fugaku walked over to his brother's body and kicked it. It didn't move. It was dead for sure. He turned his gaze to his daughter. She was watching him, the tears running down her face clearing away some of the blood on her cheeks. Fugaku smiled sadly and walked over to her, kneeling and pulling her into a hug. She hugged him tighter.

Kissing her head he whispered into her ear, "Hikari I'm sorry. I thought I had lost you to Madara, but now I only owe you my life." They looked up when Naruto's father cleared his throat.

"No, not just you. I owe my life as well to you Hikari," Minato said. "And please. Forgive me for earlier. I was a bit. . . Harsh." She only blinked.

Fugaku stood and helped his daughter up. Minato coughed nervously and looked between Naruto and Hikari. He hadn't forgotten what his son did earlier. "But enough about that. There's something else I'd like to discuss before you all run off."

Fugaku frowned. "Oh?"

Minato nodded and looked at his son, who flinched under the icy stare. "It seems our kids have taken an unhealthy shying to one another."

Fugaku's frown deepened. The two races began mumbling to themselves. Hikari stopped trying to wipe the blood off her face and looked at the grass. She blushed a deeper red then the dried blood on her cheeks. Naruto shifted uncomfortably.

Fugaku sighed. "We'll continue this later. Now's not the time to be saying this. Come back with us and we'll talk."

Hikari had a bad feeling about this talk. But she couldn't protest, as her father picked her up and began the walk back to their manor.

* * *

**Hey guys. Sorry for my ranting, but if you know me well it's just what I do. So, this was the last chapter, but since I left on such a sour note I'll make a sequel. There's a poll on my profile I'd like you to answer before I post the first chapter: should the fathers let Naruto and Hikari stay together, or will they keep them apart? Thanks guys!! :)**

**Characters I own:**** 1)Hikari**

**2) Yotama**

**3) Minako**

**4) The name Daisuke**


	9. AUTHORS NOTE

**this is just an aunthors note for all you peeps out there that liked this story. heres the link for the sequel, but i must warn you: the sequel is rated M**

.net/s/5869119/1/Bloodsuckers_and_Bone_Eaters_Our_Love_is_Forever

**thank you!!! and please review!!!! **


End file.
